


He always knew

by InsaneHatter2004



Series: Writing practices [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Other, Short, Writing Exercise, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHatter2004/pseuds/InsaneHatter2004
Summary: Taro Yamada always knew about Ayano.::Its just a writing practice not a romantic story between them just Taro's thought's about Yan-Chan's obsession with him,short as hell drabble with 195 words::





	He always knew

Taro let out a tired sigh,she was watching him again. He put his book down on his lap and looked up, Osana was sitting beside him on the bench blissfully unaware of his dread showing something on her phone to the red eyed girl beside her. He was tired of this, the moment he had crashed to the ravenette at the school hallway his life has been doomed. He didn't have any privacy anymore and lives in constant paranoia,always being stalked everywhere by this girl. Her name is Ayano Aishi,an emotionless and cold hearted girl or atleast that's what Gurin told him (that green haired girl is sure a good informant and he sometimes wondered if she was one of the spy for the infamous Info-Chan ) he probably should tell a teacher about this but Aishi is way too clever for that. Of course he tried to directly confront her but she either runs away or acts really weird (which freaks the hell out of him) whenever he came near her. So he just waits for the chance to get rid of her permanently and hopes nothing bad happens because of her obsession over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Its quite funny that Midori's name literaly means green green.


End file.
